villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis McReary
Francis "Frankie" McReary (born July 20, 1963) is a highly corrupt officer from Grand Theft Auto IV. He gave several missions to Niko Bellic, before getting either killed or spared by the player. He was voiced by Thomas Lyons. Biography Background Francis McReary is the brother of Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Kate McReary and Gerald McReary and the second child of Maureen and Mark McReary. Francis and his siblings grew up in an Irish Catholic home. While most of his brothers became criminals - or activists, like Derrick - Francis wanted to pave a career in the police, much to the disdain of his brothers. He initially wanted to become a priest, but as his brother Patrick recalls, he had to abandon that ambition after being caught cheating on his final test to qualify. He also committed several mischiefs, like stealing money from the church collection plate. Francis joined the Liberty City Police Department, and rose through the ranks to Deputy Commissioner. While his philosophy is "cleaning up the streets of Liberty City", without the interference, he is extremely corrupt, and takes to assassinating street criminals or lawyers who have evidence against him. Events of GTA IV First encounter with Niko Francis first meets Niko Bellic during a publicity spot with Manny Escuela. Later in the game, he calls Niko and arranges a meeting at Castle Gardens, where he reveals that he knows of Niko's criminal activity in Liberty City; seeing that Niko could be useful, Francis blackmailed Niko to work for him, as he decided to use him as a pawn instead of arresting him. Call and Collect Francis asked Niko to meet him on a pier at the south of Algonquin. Francis tells Niko that he "knows a lot about him", and is willing to provide some protection to him in exchange for some "services". Francis says that there is a man who is threatening to expose to the press, proof that Francis committed acts of corruption, unless Francis pays him to be quiet. Francis wants Niko to find this blackmailer, and retrive the photos that he have against him. Niko calls the blackmailer's cell and finally identifys him. He kills him and takes the photographs on the storage device to Francis. ''Final Interview'' Howewer, another man poses a threat to Francis: Tom Goldberg, a notorious Liberty City-based lawyer, who has evidence against him for corruption, which would lead to a court case. Francis first planned to get rid of Goldberg by himself, but Goldberg, having too many bodyguards, asks Niko to do the job. Niko then plans an interview with the lawyer. Niko went to the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster office and after a brief interview, he killed the lawyer and escaped the office with the incriminating files. He delivers them to Francis who recovers and destroys it before thanking Niko for what he has done. ''Holland Nights'' Francis want to kill Clarence Little, a notorious thug who is responsible for some of the drug dealing and pimping activities in East Holland. Niko is at first reluctant but finally accepts it in exchange for 5,000$. After getting rid of Little's goons, the player has the choice to either spare or kills Clarence. Regardless of his choice, Niko will gain his 5,000$. Fate After Francis' brother Derrick returns from Ireland, Derrick intends to expose Francis' corruption to public, something Francis could not accept as he aspires to become the Commissioner of the LCPD. He orders Niko to kill Derrick during a meeting he has arranged with his brother. Just after, Derrick calls Niko and begs him to spare him instead. Niko has the choice to either kill Derrick or kill Francis. *'If the player spares him' and kills Derrick like he/she was told, Francis will thanks Niko. None in the McReary family, apart evidently Francis, will know that Niko murdered him. Neverthless, Niko decides to use Francis' position in the LCPD to get rid of the cops at anytime by requesting him, something that Francis cannot refuse. Francis will be present at the funeral of his brother, but far away from Niko and his siblings. The funeral will be disrupted by some Albanian criminals and Francis will flee the church. *'If the player kills him' and spares Derrick instead, Niko will still assist at his funerals. None in the McReary family, apart evidently Derrick, will know that Niko murdered him. Niko won't gain anything but it will respect his moral's ethics. The funeral, however, will be disrupted by some Albanian criminals. While Niko is taking Francis' corpse into the cimetery, Packie will remind him of his distrust about Francis, something that he shares with his other brothers. Personality Francis McReary is a highly corrupt officer. He appears to be very affable, but he cannot hide his true nature to Niko: a power-hungry, ruthless, and sadistic man with a twisted sense of justice, as he let Niko and his brothers kill a countless number of his policemen during the Liberty City Bank robbery (though its unknown if he was truly aware that Niko and his brothers were the ones responsible of the bank robbery), but in the other way has no problem assaulting and killing mere thugs who did "nothing else" than drug dealing. However, Francis is somewhat aware of this (something that is really rare within GTA universe), and ultimately tries to something good with his power. If the player spares Francis, the latter will be very thankful and agreed to protect Niko from the police. Also, he is one of Niko's employers who didn't betray him (along with the UL Paper Contact and Don Jon Gravelli). Trivia *It seems he has the same philosophy as Frank Tenpenny, thinking if a necessary number of people do like he does, the community would improve. However Francis is unquestionably less evil than him, and if spared, is willing to assist Niko; while Frank Tenpenny antagonized Carl Johnson until his death. *He's resented by his brothers, and kind of disliked by Kate (his sister). Packie remarks that "Francis is just as crooked as we are — more so". Francis is treated with so much disdain by his 3 brothers that they use a framed picture of him use as a board to snort cocaine. **If the player chooses to kill Francis, Derrick and Packie will act indifferent about his death, though Packie will still refuse to abandon his dead body. The only person to be overcome by grief for him is his mother. Kate will act cool about the deaths of both Francis and Derrick, because she has already resigned herself to accept the deaths of all her criminal brothers. Gerald wil say that he and Francis were never really close, but that "I'll miss him". *In GTA V, if Packie is chosen as a gunman in Paleto Score mission, he will mention that Derrick is dead. However, it doesn't confirm that Francis canonically survived since Packie never reveals the cause of Derrick's death and there is no mention of Francis at all. Navigation Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Conspirators Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Delusional Category:Disciplinarians Category:Elderly Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Gaolers Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nihilists Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Male Category:Vigilante Category:Weaklings Category:Wrathful Category:Oppressors Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Grey Zone Category:Spy Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Corrupt Officials